Episode 7178 (8th May 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Emma tells Val about her 'mugging' and James arrives to check on her as Val says it's obvious he still cares. Acting scared, she tells him the police want her to look at some mugshots and he offers to take her. Despite secretly being back at the B&B, Tracy looks at the jobs ads for Bernice's benefit, lying that she slept in the Cricket Pavilion. Leyla asks Alicia to step in for a photo shoot as her model has had to pull out due to shingles. Doug is shocked to discover that Marlon has no idea where Laurel is. He worries about what she might do. Laurel has stayed the night at Smithy Cottage but is furious that Paddy and Rhona are banning her from seeing the kids. A guilty Bernice comes clean to Jimmy over her meddling and asks him to offer Tracy her job back. James tries to patch things up with Chas and tells her he's going on business for a few days in France and she's welcome to join him if she wants. Marlon is horrified to receive a call saying that Laurel has taken the kids out of school. Moira tries to persuade Chas to go to France with James and work things out away from Emma. Laurel locks herself in Tall Trees Cottage with the kids. Emma is incensed when she hears Chas and James arranging a trip to France. Laurel tries to console a scared April and Arthur as Marlon slips in the back door. Emma sneaks into Chas's bedroom and steals her passport. Ashley takes the kids back as Laurel tears into everyone. When she refuses to leave, Marlon insists he'll move out and tells her she's on her own. Leyla, David and Jacob are pleased to see Alicia enjoying herself on the modelling shoot. Lachlan walks by and winds Jacob up by calling Alicia a tart leading to Jacob tackling him to the floor. David and Robert split them up. Jimmy explains to Tracy about the missing items and offers her her job back. Tracy is pleased when Bernice apologises to her but admits to them that she has a new job now and will need flexible hours. Lachlan gloats to Jacob that he has a new girlfriend now and won't need Alicia. Emma cuts up Chas's passport. Alicia is horrified to discover Lachlan has a new girlfriend and wants to find her so she can warn her what he's like. Doug tries to get through to Laurel but she refuses to stop drinking. Cast Regular cast *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *James Barton - Bill Ward *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and Chas Dingle's bedroom *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Smithy Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Cricketer's Row *Tall Trees Cottage - Front garden Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes